Starstruck!
by austinallyforever
Summary: What happens when a huge celebrity called Christopher Wilde meets a small town girl called Jessica Olsen and she hates him? At first... It is literally a written version of the film, by the way.


_**(A/N: This is a new fanfic I am writing about the movie 'Starstruck'. It's a great film; it's about a famous boy who meets a small town girl. She was the only person he could be him around and not 'Christopher Wilde'. And however cool this would be I do not own Starstruck.)**_

_**Jessica**_

My sister is driving me crazy! Christopher Wilde is all she talks about! I wish she'd shut up about him, I can't stand him. I like his music, I just don't like him. He has everything and he takes it all for granted. I honestly don't see what Sara sees in him. I stood in front of the TV set, blocking my sister's view of him. "Jessica!" I acted like I didn't know I was doing it, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I blocking your view of what's-his-name?" She was completely obsessed with him, but I did not know why. Her and her best friend, AJ idolise him. And there was no chance of them even meeting him, let alone he fall in love with one of them. "Yes, so move it or lose it, sister."

I was going to California to visit my grandma in one day, we are going to the airport straight from school tomorrow, as much as I love my grandma, I wasn't looking forward to spending a whole month there. All because of one reason: Christopher Wilde lived in Los Angeles and Sara had her heart set on meeting him. My Mum and Dad wouldn't let her go to any clubs when she's there, so she'll probably say she's taking me sightseeing and then make me go on a never ending search to find him. Not to mention that Sara probably wouldn't stop talking about him, and when we're there see would talk about him more.

_**Christopher**_

I'm at home now, a meeting with my parents/managers. I have been told by a movie director to stay in at the weekend and not get any publicity at all by the paparazzi, if I wanted this movie deal.

_**Jessica**_

Well we're here now, I'm at my Grandma's and Sara is upstairs pacing, Grandma looked at me, "Jessica dear, can you go tell Sara to stop pacing, she's creating a draft." I nodded and stood up, "Okay Grandma." I made my way up the stairs and opened my sister's door, "Grandma said stop pacing, you're creating a draft." Sara sat down on her bed. "Jess I'm freaking out! AJ just texted me saying that Christopher Wilde is at the Under 21's Club. Mum and Dad won't let me go alone... Wait, go with me!" I raised one of my eyebrows at her, "Really? You're joking right?" Sara shook her head, "No, they'll let me go if you go too." I raised both of my eyebrows, "I have had enough of him already! He's all you talk about. Why should I go just so I can hear you say stuff about him more?" Sara gave me a puppy dog face. "Pleeaase..." I ended up going.

I had to wait outside of the club because Sara parked in a no-parking zone. I would rather wait in the car than be in the club listening to my sister scream throughout the entire thing anyway. After being in the car for forty-five minutes I got a text from Sara, I thought that she would say that she was just coming out the club. It wasn't it read,

_**Jess I'm going to be about an hour. STAY IN THE CAR! Sara xx**_.

I couldn't believe it! I grabbed the car key and got out the car, I locked it obviously.

I walked off, I didn't know where to go but I walked down an alley and I passed a stage door, I wanted to find out where to go so I grabbed the handle and then someone on the other side opened the door. Allowing the door to hit me on my head, knocking me over. The person knelt down next to me, "Oh my god, I did I hit you?" I held where the door had hit. "No, the door hit me by itself." After a few minutes the boy stood up, then I caught his face, it looked very familiar, it was the boy Sara was obsessed with. "Wait, are you Chr-" He put his index finger on my lips. "I'll give you front row tour tickets if you don't scream my name." Why would I scream his name? Oh, he thought I was a crazed fan. "I don't want tickets to your stupid concert." He helped me up, "I should get you to a doctor, come on." He took my hand and pulled me to his car. Then his friend said to him, "Uh, who's this?" he shushed his friend "Sh, help now, questions later." I mentioned to Christopher about Sara and he said to his friend to make sure she got home ok. We went to the doctor and I'm fine, I just had to put an ice-pack on my bump.

We stopped at Christopher's house, if you could call it that. More like hotel, for a minute I actually thought it was a hotel. "You've got to be kidding me, you live here?" I said. He nodded and blankly said, "Yeah..." He took my hand; he was trying to hide me. Then he took me upstairs, into the guest room. When he pulled me up the stairs, "Don't you know where to hide me?" He ducked down and looked out the window, "I'm not hiding you I just don't want these particular people to see you right now." I rolled my eyes at him and I said, "Only because I'm not a movie star!" He pulled me into the guest room; it had WILDE on the wall in big bold letters with lights on them. "No, it's just paparazzi make stuff up. If they see us together they'll start asking questions. Who is she? Where did you meet? Are you dating?" He said pretending to be a reporter. "Dating?" I snapped. "Yes, so just stay." I rolled my eyes again, he went into the garden to his parents and a movie director. He said a song it was called, Hero.

"Then I'll be your hero."

While she listened to Christopher sing, some questions crossed my mind. Who was he singing to exactly? Is this to Alexis, his girlfriend? Then when he finished singing I made my way down the staircase and I carefully found the garage, without being spotted, in front of me were six cars. Six beautiful cars. Cars I wish I could afford. Then he walked in, "What are you doing in here?" I looked up at his blue eyes, "I wanna go home, you said you'd take me home. But when?" He put on his jacket, "Fine, pick a car. I stood next to the blue one and I got inside it. He got the keys and started to drive. "Where's your Grandma live again?" I looked at him, "Hollywood." Ten minutes late he pulled in outside Grandma's house. "Thanks for the ride." He looked at me, "No problem. Bye Jessica." I gave him a small wave. When I went inside, everyone was in bed. I wasn't really tired, so I went to the kitchen and got some orange juice.

_**Christopher**_

I leant back on my seat of my car. I saw a black van through my wing-mirror. I groaned to myself, it was paparazzi. They had found me. Again. Why was they so obsessed with me? I couldn't get out of it, without being seen, and to top it all off I couldn't start my car. I went to Jessica's window and knocked on it quietly. She heard it and opened the window. "What do you want? Go away." I shook my head, "I'll give you $5000 if you do me this one favour Jessica." Jessica closed her eyes and then opened them, "Fine."

She climbed out the window and went to my car; I gave her some sunglasses as a disguise. "Christopher, what's wrong with it?" I replied, "It won't start." She rolled her eyes, once again at me. "Pushing your car. Okay. Anything else?" I nodded, "Uh yeah. I can't go home because if I do paparazzi will surround your grandma's house." She sighed at me. "So you want me to push your car. And then you want to sleep in the garage?" I didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not. "Yes?" She threw a blanket at my face, "Yeah thanks. Have you got anything I can wear so when I do leave they won't recognize me?" She pointed at some boxes behind me, "You can look in those." I turned around and opened a cardboard box, I pulled out an old hat. I turned around and put it on, she smiled at me. "That was my Grandpa's hat, he used to wear it when he took me fishing." I took it off my head and gave it to her but she didn't take it from me, "Oh sorry, here." She shook her head, "No you keep it, it looks kind of good on you." I put it back on my head, "Thanks."

_**Deborah (Sara and Jessica's Grandma)**_

I just woke up and I went to the garage, but when I opened the door there was a large bright blue car in it. What did my girls last night? Steal cars? When I went to the window, I saw a boy in it, he looked very familiar. I tapped on the window, when he woke up he undid the window, he said, "Ms Mounte?" That's when it hit me, it was Christopher Wilde, I used to teach him when I worked at a primary school before I retired. Now he was a singer, he was very famous. I nodded my head, "Christopher? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked him quite confused, wanting an explanation. "I met Jessica last night. Paparazzi was chasing me and she let me hide in here and I promised her I would be out by sunrise." I nodded, that did seem what Jessica would do. "You met my granddaughter Jessica? How did you meet her?" I was still confused on how a star like him met Jessica. "Oh I was going down the backstage stairs and I opened the door and she opened it on the other side, the door hit her head. But I took her to hospital as soon as it happened." That did make sense, Christopher wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. "Okay Christopher, was Jessica nice to you? She doesn't really like celebrities." I could tell in Christopher's face that she wasn't but he just said, "Yes, she was very nice to me." I just nodded along, "Okay then Christopher. Goodbye." He gave me a small wave.

Christopher kept his promise to my granddaughter, when I went in the garage at sunrise he wasn't there anymore. "Sara sweetie, they're doing an interview thing about that boy you like so much." I said to my other granddaughter, Sara, but something was wrong with Jessica. I think she might have been worried that the paparazzi had taken a picture of her and Christopher together. She hated explaining things like that, especially because he was her sister's idol practically. They were for a few minutes over the TV remote, I decided to stop them and step in, "You know what, it's a beautiful day. Here. Take the keys to my car and go to the beach, have fun." Sara's face lit up, "Really? Thanks Grandma!" I threw her the keys and she went upstairs and got changed, followed by my other granddaughter.

_**Sara**_

I'm going to Malibu beach. Christopher Wilde surfs there! Eeeeee! Maybe he'll be there; I hope he's not with Alexis Bender, who in my opinion is so not cute enough for him.

_**Jessica**_

So here we are, on Malibu beach. No surprise, Sara wanted to meet Christopher Wilde. Again, he's not all that special. That thing he does with his eyes is really annoying too. I ran onto the beach and sat on a deckchair next to a boy. I saw Grandpa's hat, it was him, he had some black sunglasses on too so no one could see his eyes. I decided to joke around with him, "What a beautiful day! Isn't it a beautiful day? Oh sorry, was you sleeping, did I wake you?" He shook his head looking at the ground, not wanting to give away his identity. "Oh good, can you put some sun cream on my back?" I said while holding my sun cream in front of him. He lifted his sunglasses and looked at me, "How did you know it was me?" I smiled, "The hat. What are you doing here, go home?" He shook his head at me, "I tried, paparazzi are outside my house, can't get in without someone seeing me."

_**Christopher**_

I was with Jess, again. I like her, she's different to every girl I've ever met. She's ordinary, normal. Real. She swapped her Grandma's car keys for mine so no one would notice us. We drove off I gave her some sunglasses to wear so no one would see her face; I wanted her to stay an ordinary girl. I liked her like that. We drove to some flea markets and we had a great time, then we went to the car and drove off. I saw paparazzi behind us, URGH! "They found me again?" Then Jessica got the map from the back and opened it, she told me, "Take you next left." I looked at her, "Are you sure?" She snapped, "Yes!" I turned in and said, "Is this the right road or not?" She looked at the map, "Not?" Then I turned to her, "Let me see the map!" She shook her head, "Keep your eyes on the road, I'm the navigator!" Oh is that what she called giving me the wrong road? "Oh that's what you call it?" She turned to me, "What's that supposed to mean?" After arguing for a few minutes the car wasn't moving anymore, when I put my foot down on the pedal, the car sunk a little bit. When I looked out the window, we were in sinking sand. "Oh god, we're gonna have to get out and push." Then we climbed out the window, I tried to be nice to her. "Wait there, I'll help you." Instead of waiting or saying thank you, she snapped, "Don't touch me!"

Then we were both stood on top of the car, "Jess, we're gonna have to jump." She shouted at me again, "I'm not jumping!" Did she have a better idea? "Do you have a better idea then?" She pointed to the branch on the ground, "Use the branch to make a bridge." I put my foot on the branch. "It does not look stable." She looked at the branch, "It looks fine!" I went across and she was behind me, then we both fell off into the sinking sand. I grabbed hold of the branch, "Grab the branch, Jess." She went over to the branch and grabbed hold of it. We both got up out of it, when we looked at the car, it was sinking and then it sunk fully down and we couldn't see it anymore.

Then she walked off, "Wait, Jess!" She turned around, "What?" I asked her, "Where are you going?" I wanted her to like me; it wasn't gonna happen, "To the beach where my sister is probably freaking out right now!" She was going in the wrong direction. "Urm, Jess. Beach is that way." I pointed in the direction of the beach. She sighed and started to walk that way, I walked next to her, "Are you okay?" She didn't look at me, "Now you're concerned?" I looked at her, "I've always been concerned." Then she looked at me, "Maybe you should stop." Then I snapped at her, "You know what? I want to have fun, for the first time in years, where there's no reporters, no crowd, no interviews. I want you to stop complaining so I can enjoy it." Then I walked off quickly in front of her. "So that's what it's like with you. You don't get what you want so you throw a big tantrum and walk away? I bet all your friends go after you when you do that. Oh Christopher, I'm sorry I hurt your delicate little feelings. Christopher please forgive me for not treating you like such a star you think you are! You're such a brat!" Then I turned around and quickly went back, "I'm a brat! I'm a brat, what about you, huh?" Then she looked up at me. "Me?" I nodded, "So when you dropped me in mud, hit me with a door, twice, hid me in your house and wrecked my grandma's car you were just being thoughtful? Oh I pity your friends." Then Jess walked off, I walked after her. "What if I told you something I never told anyone else before?" She was still walking in front of me, "You collect your toenails in a peanut butter jar?" Uh, ew. Then I walked in front of her and I walked backwards. "What, what no. Wait. Look, from the first day I met you- Whoa!" I fell back, I heard Jessica shout, "CHRISTOPHER!" Then I got back up and dragged her back down with me. We went back into a pond. She was struggling to swim, "I can't swim Christopher." I quickly went over to her. "Whoa, no wait there." When I got there I held her. With her I felt like I could be just me, not Christopher Wilde. When we got out of the pond, I told her that I could just be me, "How do you like it?" She asked. "I like it, a lot." She nodded, "Me too." I looked at her, and then she said to me, "You're doing it again." I didn't know what I was doing exactly. "What?" She smiled, "That thing with your eyes." We both smiled, and then she said to me, "We should go." After about twenty seconds I said, "Yeah, come on." I stood up and helped her up.

_**Jessica**_

Me and Christopher were walking on the beach, he said, "You're so much different than every other girl I've ever known." I smiled, "Weird different, different annoying?" He looked at my deeply in my eyes, "Different surprising, in the best way. You make me see things about myself I can't see, you say the things everyone else is afraid to say." I looked up at him and smiled, he held my hand as we walked. "You're pretty surprising too." He looked down at me, "Really?" I nodded, "Well for one thing, you're a terrible driver. Which is strange for a guy with six cars." He smiled, "I'm wounded." I smiled widely at him. "Do you really think I'm bossy?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I think you're amazing." I looked at him, "I think you're amazing too. We both pulled in and we nearly kissed, but then two guys with surf boards came out, he put the hat on and turned around. "That was close!" I asked him, "What are you doing?" He shook his head, "Okay back to the real world, you know this ends here right?" I was confused, "What does?" He put his hand of his chest, "This. Us. You can't tell anyone about what happened today. Not even your parents."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why? They're not gonna go put it on their blog or anything." He looked at me, "Because if we go down there and get photographed together, it will get crazy." I was still confused, why? "Why does it have to get crazy?" He said, "Because I'm Christopher Wilde, you're just an ordinary girl." That hurt me, one second I'm amazing and then I'm just normal. "I have to go now." Then I walked off, he rushed in front of me, "Wait. Wait Jess. Jess! Hold on. What just happened here?" I stopped walking; I had tears in my eyes. "You tell me. One second I'm amazing and then you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" He shook his head, "Jess I'm not embarrassed, you're normal I want you to stay that way." Like that was true, "Likely story, if I was Alexis Bender then you would take me down there and make sure someone took our picture!" I walked off again. "Jess wait!" I turned around, "What?"

I could see hurt in his eyes, "I don't want it to end like this." I looked at him, "Then what about this, let's both forget this day ever happened." I heard him sigh, I turned back, "I need cab fare to get home, and he gave me a big wad of bills. "I'm going to Hollywood, not Hawaii." He smiled at me, "Just keep it, I still owe you for Garage Stay Le Grandma. "I turned around and walked off, "Jess." I turned around again. "Look paparazzi never go away, when they get you in sight, they won't stop until they get what they want. And when they do, they'll turn it into something ugly, they'll ruin everything." I could see my sight blurring as my eyes filled up with tears, "They don't have to, you already did."

I ran off to the phone box at the end of the beach, I burst out crying. He had walked after me, but on his way to me a bunch of girls had stopped him, when I looked at him, he saw my tears and I looked away. I got out of the phone box, I saw a flash of camera's I thought that paparazzi had got him, had found him.

_**Deborah**_

I just saw pictures on _Starstruck_ earlier of my Jessica crying over Christopher, I know he was my favourite student at school, but he had a lot to explain for making Jessica cry like that. I got my car and made my way to his hotel like house. I pressed the beeper. A voice said "Hey, who is it?" It wasn't Christopher. I answered, "It's Ms Mounte, who is this?" The voice answered, "Ms Mounte? Do you remember me? It's Stubby." I smiled. "Stubby! Nice to speak to you. Is Christopher there?" He answered me, "No, if you leave you address he would probably call around later." I sighed, "Never mind Stubby. Just tell him that Ms Mounte called around. He knows where I live, goodbye Stubby.

I went back home, and I found Jessica on her bed, with tears in her eyes. She told me everything, about how they nearly kissed, how that that ugly old car had gone, and about how he had called her ordinary. She was really hurt; I could tell he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I told her, "Sweetie, Grandpa told me this, boys take longer to know what they want than us girls. Us girls know what they want after a day or two. Boys take longer to know what they want. Give him time sweetie, go to sleep, you have a long journey tomorrow." "Okay Grandma. Night, love you." She said back to me.

_**Jessica**_

It's hurting me inside, I don't know why though. He didn't mean to hurt my feelings, did he?

_**Christopher**_

I just walked in the house; Stubby was sat down, eating food. Again. "Hey Stub." He stood up, "Hey man, Ms Mounte came over, she said to go over, she needs to talk to you." I nodded, that reminded me of Jess again, I couldn't get her out of my head. "Chris, you need to get over Jessica. She is going tomorrow, remember, you told me that last week." I nodded, "I know, I just can't get her out of me head." He patted my back, "Sorry man." I sighed, "It's just she's different to any girl I every met, she's real, she's annoyingly honest, beautiful, smart, funny, she understands me, she makes me see things about me I don't see."

Then Alexis walked in, she heard everything I said, "Hey." I sighed, "Look Alexis, I can explain." Then Stubby walked out, giving us some privacy. "You know what, I don't wanna hear it Christopher. Is she an actress? More famous than me? What?" I shook my head, "No she's not an actress, and she's not an actress at all." Alexis got out her phone from her purse, "Then I don't know why you chose her." I didn't choose her, not at all. "Alexis, I didn't choose her, it just kind of happened." Alexis looked up from her phone, "That stuff only happens in the movies. This is the real world. Ooh gotta go, I got a date with Zac!" I was confused, was she breaking up with me? "Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Alexis nodded, "Yeah. Friends?" I narrowed my eyes, "Sure..." She kissed my cheek and left. Well that was weird, then Stubby came in and we did our handshake thing, "Way to go man, you're free from her Chris!" I smiled.

Later on, I went home and Alan, the movie director, went on video chat with me and my parents/managers. "Jessica Olsen, such a nice name for a nice girl." In his hand was a picture of Jessica, "Where'd you get that?" Alan sighed, "Libby Lam's had a whole fleet or photographers on you." I sighed, "I know, but I was so careful." Alan answered me, "That's what I was worried about with you kid, you're obviously not serious enough to do this movie." Then Mom stepped in, "Come on, Alan, give us a chance to fix this." He took off his glasses and pinched the top of his nose. "Okay, make the story go away." None of us understood what he meant. Dad asked him, "How would we do that?" Through the screen Alan said, "Call Libby Lam, you offer her an exclusive, you say you don't know this girl and she's just a fan who's following you around." I raised my eyebrows, how could I do that, to Jess after everything I've done? "You want me to lie?" I said, I heard him say back, "This is the tabloid press dude, not the Supreme Court! Say whatever you have to say. But I promise you either this girl goes away or the movie does." Then he hung up. What am I going to do?

_**Jessica**_

I'm saying goodbye to Grandma, Howard and California. "Goodbye Grandma, I love you!" Sara shouted from the car. My Grandma shouted back to her, "Bye Sara, love you more!" I was stood opposite my Grandma. She came up to me and said, "Are you going to be okay?" I nodded lightly, "I know it hurts now Jess, but it will get better, life has a way of working out for the best." I looked at her and got out the words, "Really Grandma?" She nodded her head while smiling, "I love you Grandma." She smiled again, "I love you too sweetie." I walked over to Howard and hugged him. "Goodbye Howard." I said, I was going to miss Grandma and Howard, but I was glad I was going home, I couldn't take it anymore, with the Christopher stuff. We went home and our house was surrounded my paparazzi, just like Christopher said, it would get crazy. It was crazy now. I went in and sat on the sofa. Mom and Dad came in and Dad said, "You have to talk to us Jess." Then Mom said, "What happened out there in California?" I couldn't tell them, I had promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, I told my Grandma because I knew she couldn't do anything. "Nothing bad I promise! Just please trust me, I can't talk about it." Then Sara came running in, and she squealed, "Christopher Wilde is talking about you on Starstruck!" I looked at the screen to see him sitting next to Libby Lam with a picture of me on the screen behind them. Then Libby Lam said to Christopher, "So you're saying you don't know this girl?" He said, "Yeah, I don't know what she's saying about me, but I don't know anyone called Jessica Olsen. Sorry Libby, there's nothing else to tell." He said and then he smiled at the camera. My heart was breaking even more now, "Okay, you heard it here first, this is _Starstruck News_." I ran upstairs and locked the door; I just laid on my bed.

_**Christopher**_

I'm in the studio with the guitarists, it doesn't sound right. "You know what. Stop just stop. Maybe it's the phrasing or the tempo, something's just not right." Then I walked over into the corner, Stubby came over. "What's up with you man?" I didn't even know, "I don't know." He sighed, "You wanna know what I think? I think you're still torn up about Jessica." I shook my head, "No, I'm over her." Then he just walked off.

Now I'm on stage with the music guys behind me. Then I started to sing...

_"This is where I should be, there ain't no other place, yeah. Where my soul really speaks."_

After I sang I turned around, then Stubby came over, patted me on my back and said "You are definitely not over her." Then he left again, that was the thing though, I wasn't over Jessica.

_**Jessica**_

Sara is in my room and she's whining about how the press is blocking her car. "Christopher said this would happen, he said it would get crazy. Celebrities might have to put up with this, but I don't." Then I went downstairs and opened the door, the paparazzi literally pounced over to me, Libby Lam came over, "Jessica! Jessica! Tell us about you and Christopher, we only want the truth." I squinted at them, "No you don't you want a story. You take a good normal person and turn them into your own little reality show. You build him up to a big celebrity, just so you can tear him down in public. Just so you can sell magazines and TV shows? That's really sick. And Christopher Wilde is just one example. He's talented and successful; he has all the stuff lots of kids dream of having. And thanks to you he has had to give up some of the best things in life. Freedom. Privacy. Honesty. So congratulations you have created a celebrity, but you have the wrecked human being inside, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Then Libby said to the camera man, "Did you get that? Jessica, one more question. Who do you think Christopher Wilde is really?" I looked at her; she obviously didn't understand that she had ruined Christopher's life with her publicity, I answered her by saying, "Who is he? I don't know. The Christopher Wilde you're all so obsessed with, I promise you never met him, and I wouldn't want to."

_**Christopher**_

I just watched Starstruck with Stubby I heard Jess's speech. She was right, like always. Stubby said to me, "Didn't you say you like her because she was so honest." I replied "Yeah." He sat back in the chair, "Wow. Congratulations Chris, you got her to lie for you." I looked at him, "I didn't have a choice, okay." Stubby stood up "Alright." "Where are you going?" I asked. He answered me, "To find my best friend, because he's not the guy sitting here now." I was confused, "What are you talking about?" He replied quite quickly, "'I didn't have a choice', lately that's been you answer to everything man." I then realised it had been. "Really?" He nodded while saying, "Yeah, your life. Your choice man." Then he left.

Later on, I went to Alan's movie set, "Christopher! I have great news! You're in, rehearsals start on Monday." I came to say I wasn't going to do the movie. "Sorry, I'm not available." He shook his head, "Not a problem, we'll change the date." I said back to him,

"No I came to say thanks to the offer, but if I have to lie to be in your little club then no thanks." Then I went home, my parents/managers were working the movie into my tour schedule. I told them, "I don't want to do the movie anymore." Then I shut their laptops, Mom said back to me, "Oh Honey, of course you do." Then Dad said "We're about the make the deal bud." Then I told them, "I've already passed I went to Alan's set and told him no thanks." Then Mum looked up, "Honey that's not your decision." I squinted my eyes, "Um, yes it is, I'm seventeen years old, I just want to have fun and make music." Dad stood up, "Not a problem, we'll sort it out okay." Then I set them both straight, "No. No, it's time I started managing my own life, so you know what? You're fired, I would really like it if you would just be my parents and not my managers from now on." Then I walked off smiling.

_**Jessica**_

I'm outside my house, with tears in my eyes. I just heard AJ, my sister's best friend, call me pathetic and that I made up the whole Christopher story. Then Sara came out, "Jessica, come with me to the dance." I smiled and nodded. "Come on Jess; let's make you pretty enough to be my sister." She took me upstairs and gave me a dress to wear.

In a weird way Sara's a good sister, I told her that, she replied me by saying "Aw! Pretend you don't know me, have a fun night Jess." Then she walked inside. When I went in I heard AJ say "Lame!" To all her friends about me. Then all the lights turned off, someone walked onto the stage. He had blonde hair. I didn't see anything else.

_**Christopher**_

I just walked onto the stage of Jessica's school's dance. I went up to the microphone. I said, "Jessica Olsen?" I heard lots of screaming people, obviously I had fans there. "There are some things I forgot to say to you back in California."

_**Sara**_

Oh my god! Christopher Wilde is here! To apologize to my sister! Oh my god!

_**Jessica**_

Oh god, it's Christopher. Some music has just came on, now he's singing to me,

_I can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way._

_Here I am_

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

Then I walked towards her, and held her small hand.

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me._

Then I said to him, "What did you think? That you could just come sing to me and everything would be fine?" I knew he wanted to say sorry. "Um, yes? No? No. No." Well? "Which one is it?" I could see the sorrow he had in his blue eyes. "I just wanted to say that I was wrong, about everything. Especially about you." A little late? "Aren't you a little late? Everyone here thinks I was lying about meeting you." He didn't stop looking at me, I could tell he wanted me just to say that I forgive him, but how could I? Yes, he was really sorry but everyone here thinks I was lying about everything. "But I was the one that lied Jess." Then Libby Lam and her camera crew came shooting through the doors, and held a microphone to his mouth. He grabbed hold of it and looked at the camera, "I lied about not knowing Jessica Olsen, because the truth is I do know Jessica. She's a terrible navigator, and a know it all but she's honest. If she makes a promise she keeps it. She knows me like no one else does, and the truth is I'm crazy about her." Then he turned to me, "Jess I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry but please, forgive me?" I thought about it for a minute, then I realised, he just said he lied to the press, to everyone in the whole world, just for me. I nodded lightly and smiled. He smiled back at me and then he said to Libby, "Go away." We both leaned in for a kiss, and then Sara came up to us and coughed. I looked at her. And then Christopher looked at her, "Christopher, this is my sister, Sara. Sara this is Christopher Wilde." He smiled, "Sara, do you want to dance with me?" She nodded while laughing, then she fainted, luckily Stubby was behind her and he caught her. "Christopher, you didn't have to come all the way to Michigan for this." I said as I smiled at him, "Yeah I did, it's not cool to ask a girl out over the phone. So… will you go out with me? On a real date?" I really wanted to, "Do I have to wear a disguise?" He laughed, "No." Now I really really wanted to go, "Do you?" He smiled again, "No." Yes! "Then yes. I would really like that." Then we both leaned in and we did kiss, instead of being interrupted.

Again.

_**Christopher**_

Finally, I met the perfect girl.

_**Jessica**_

Finally, I met the perfect guy.


End file.
